After Meeting You
by Magome-Asakura
Summary: Tamao and HoroHoro talk about how they fell in love. Really CUTE!


**After Meeting You**

**NOTE: **_This takes place when the Shaman King characters are much older, around 17 or so. I don't own Shaman King. I really don't. You can ask my invisible friend, he'll totally say I don't. HeeHee, enjoy!_

Tamao looked at the fading colours. It was as though an artist had painted the sky. She turned to HoroHoro. He gave her a sly side smile.

"It's kinda pretty, huh?" He asked her playfully and put his arm around her delicate shoulders. She leaned on his chest and felt her heart racing. She looked back up at the sky and HoroHoro followed her gaze. He suddenly moved his arm away from Tamao. She frowned and looked at him with concern. HoroHoro looked at her intensly.

"Tam, do you ever, picture me as Yoh?" He asked. Tamao stared at him.

"Of course not! Horo, can't you see I don't need him like I need you! I love you HoroHoro, no one can take your place. Yoh was just a crush, I got over him easily. I could never get over you!" Tamao felt her eyes watering, she never had been this bold before, not since she had fallen for HoroHoro.

HoroHoro smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Good, 'cuz I never want to lose you." He whispered and engulfed her in a tender hug. Tamao kissed his lips and felt her heart was going to run away. She looked into his navy blue eyes and felt her legs turn to jelly.

She felt so weak in his arms, but so strong when he was around. But she liked being weak for him, he was all she needed in the world.

Tamao giggled as she heard the sounds of Ren and Pilika nearing. They were laughing at something and she felt HoroHoro get slightly tense.

Tamao pulled away from Horo. "Hey Pilika! Hey Ren!" She said energetically. Ren had his arm draped around a red-faced Pilika. He nodded at her, he had also changed since meeting HoroHoro and his sister.

They both had. "Hi Ren, Pilika." Horo mumbled crossly, looking at the floor.

Ren grinned, he couldn't help enjoying how Horo was struggling. Tamao took HoroHoro's hand in her's and he managed a small smile. She knew he still needed to get used to his sisters boyfriend.

Pilika giggled. "Horo, Tam, you never told me how you two fell in love!"

"We haven't?" She asked in surprise and snuggled closer to HoroHoro. Pilika shook her head and Tamao looked at the still quiet HoroHoro.

"Should we tell them HoroHoro-kun?" She asked him and he laughed, nodding. Tamao cleared her throat and began the story.

Yoh was on his six-hundreth lap, Tamao noted to herself, taking him in with her eyes. Every time he passed be made a face at an arms-crossed Anna.

Tamao had giggled each time, recieving a harsh look from Anna each time.

"Tamao, shouldn't you be making dinner or something?" Anna had asked rudely and Tamao had sadly slinked away. It was while she was making dinner HoroHoro showed up.

He had run away from Pilika, who was trying to torture...I mean, _train _him. Tamao pretended not to see him, she was very shy around the out-going boy. Of course, Horo would not let anyone ignore him.

"Hey Tamao! Where's Yoh?" He asked adjusting his headband. Tamao sighed, she couldn't be rude, she'd have to answer him.

"He's training, outside." She said quietly and Horo laughed.

"Well, shouldn't interupt him, huh? I'll just hang out with you until he's done." Tamao fidgeted uncomfortably, ready for long minutes of unnerving silence with this strange boy.

But, she was finding herself talking to him. About everything. In five minutes she had said more to him than she'd said to anyone else in her whole life.

It was odd for her, to be able to tell him things so easily. And what was odder still, was the usually hyperactive Ainu had quietly listened to her. Soon, she found herself telling him about Yoh. HoroHoro shook his head.

"Tamao, don't worry. One day you'll find someone who will appreciate you and love you back." Horo said and Tamao stared at him in disbelief. Had HoroHoro just said something profound?

"T-thank you HoroHoro. But I don't think anyone would want me..." Tamao said looking at her shoes. HoroHoro allowed his eyes to widen and his jaw to drop. He shook it off and decided to play it cool.

"I can think of someone." He said under his breath, knowing Tamao heard him. She looked up at him surprised and HoroHoro luckily hid his embarrassment with the entering of Yoh. HoroHoro immediatly dropped his serious tone and put on a cheesy but fake grin.

Tamao stared as they walked away talking. Did HoroHoro _like _her? She looked at the window outside, watching HoroHoro instead of Yoh. She found herself giggling as he talked with Yoh.

She felt herself grow annoyed as she watched Anna slap him. She never got annoyed when Anna slapped Yoh, but maybe that was because she was used to it.

Yes, that must be it. Tamao was so focused on watching HoroHoro, she didn't notice Anna tapping her on the shoulder. Tamao gasped and fell backwards. Anna glared at her.

"Are you staring at Yoh?" Tamao shook her head, her heart pounding in fear.

"I was looking at HoroHoro." She said and clamped her hand over her mouth. Anna gave an evil laugh.

"Geez, finally. I was wondering when you'd finally realize your perfect for each other!" Anna walked off and Tamao stared after her dumbly.

"P-perfect for each other? Me and H-H-horoHoro-sama?" Tamao whispered and looked up to see HoroHoro standing there. He smiled at her.

"Talking to yourself?" He asked and Tamao's face grew burning hot.

"HoroHoro, what are you, I mean I didn't, I wasn't.." Tamao looked into his eyes, realizing she'd never done that before. She realized HoroHoro was looking into her eyes and felt an undescribeable feeling.

He pulled her up and Tamao finally noticed she was still sitting on the ground.

"Thank you." She said looking away from his eyes.

"Tamao, I know I'm probably not what you want, I'm no Yoh. But, I really like you Tamao and I..." HoroHoro stopped talking as Tamao turned toward him.

"You know what's funny? This morning I woke up convinced I loved Yoh. But since you came over, I haven't thought of him once. And I always think of him.." She said thoughtfully and HoroHoro laughed uncomfortably.

"Is that a good thing?" He inquired. Tamao smiled widely at him.

"I think it is." She said. HoroHoro then gave her a hug and Tamao accepted shyly.

HoroHoro made a face at Tamao when she was done her story.

"Ya mean ya didn't love me until _then_? I'm insulted!" He declared jokingly and Tamao poked his arm. Pilika eyes were shiny, as any teenage girls would be when romance was implied. Ren was laughing meanly and Tamao felt like pulling an Anna and slapping him.

She didn't of course, as she is Tamao. Horo glanced at his watch and gasped.

"Aw, crap! We gotta go Tamao! The movie starts in 10 minutes!" HoroHoro said slapping his head. Tamao giggled and nodded at him. Pilika glanced at them.

"So, what movie are you seeing?" Tamao grimaced.

"_Lactose Intolerant Mutant Zombies With A Learning Disabilty XI._ HoroHoro's choice." HoroHoro grinned happily at his, shall we say good choice of movie? They said goodbye to Ren and Pilika and headed on their way. Ren and Pilika shook their heads at the couple.

"What wierdo's." Pilika laughed and Ren started tickling her playfully.

**THE END**

**NOTE: **Yesh, a LOT of this is OC. First off because Tamao and HoroHoro are older in this and have been dating for awhile. And I think after a few years, Ren could show a little public affection. I might re-write this story, if not just throw it out altogether. And no, sorry _Lactose Intolerant Mutant Zombies With A Learning Disability XI _is not a real movie. Yet. HeeHee. I hope you enjoyed this P.


End file.
